Mother Rin
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Sequel to 'Sister Sakura'. After questioning Kakashi about his old team, his pupils set out to find Rin to bring her back to be Kakashi's girlfriend! But does she feel the same way he does? KakaRin


A/N: This is the sequel to 'Sister Sakura' and for right now, the completion of the "family series"

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Sister Sakura' and for right now, the completion of the "family series". I might do one with Iruka in it though, and one with Itachi. Oddly enough though, this story actually has nothing to do with Family Day, like the rest. It focuses more on Kakashi and Rin. And yes, this story is KakaRin. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Does anyone who writes fanfiction actually own Naruto? No, because if we did, then we would be publishing chapters in Shonen Jump and not on this website.

Mother Rin

"What?" Kakashi asked in surprise, gently snapping shut his small orange book.

"What was your old team like?" Naruto repeated impatiently.

Kakashi froze, not eager to discuss the tender subject, even to his beloved students. His black eye scanned their questioning faces; Naruto's was filled with excitement and eagerness, and even though Sakura's expression held cautiousness, as though she knew bringing up the topic was putting salt on old wounds, it also held curiosity. Heck, even Sasuke's eyes held interest.

It would be a shame to keep the truth from them.

"Well…I guess I wouldn't mind telling you guys," the twenty seven year old allowed reluctantly. "The male member on my team, and this might spark your interest, Sasuke, was named _Uchiha_ Obito," Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in interest, "and he was my closest friend. The two of us bickered all the time, yet we actually really admired each other.

"It reminds me of you two," Kakashi observed, watching the two boys' faces flush as they exchanged glances and frowned. "Now, the female member of my team was named Rin and she-"

"Was she pretty?" Naruto rudely interrupted.

Kakashi sighed yet answered his impatient pupil. "Yes," he said quietly. "She was beautiful." Naruto and Sakura exchanged knowing smirks. "Rin was a very kind and caring woman, and she was a healer, like Sakura." Said girl beamed proudly. "Come to think of it, you guys match up perfectly with my old team.

"Sakura and Rin are both gentle, caring people who value their friends more than anything else, yet are both very strong at the same time." Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately, and the girl grinned shyly yet proudly. "You also become pretty violent when Sasuke and Naruto fight, just like Rin was to us." Embarrassed, the pink haired girl allowed red to dust her cheeks.

"Naruto and Obito are very similar, too," Kakashi said, moving onto the blonde boy and slipping a parental arm around his shoulders. "They're both clumsy and annoying sometimes, but they're both very determined and hard working, two of the strongest people I've ever met." The Kyuubi container practically beamed with happiness.

"Now Sasuke, he's just like me," the silver haired man proudly rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He is stoic and quiet like I was, but also very intelligent and tough, a natural-born leader." The Uchiha tried to hide his smile by snorting and turning away.

"I was very proud to be on Obito and Rin's team, but I'm even prouder to have you as my pupils." His eye arched in a cheerful grin and his students, excluding Sasuke who attempted to hide his smile, grinned along with him. "Eh, I think I made the moment awkward and mushy," Kakashi said after a few minutes. "You three are dismissed. Ja ne!"

With those words said, Hatake Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"He just totally ruined the moment," Naruto muttered in aggravation. (1)

"Hey guys, did you see the look he got in his eyes, when he talked about his old teammates?" Sakura asked the two boys.

"Nostalgia," Sasuke answered simply.

"No, when he talked about Rin in particular." The boys drew a blank and Sakura sighed in irritation. "It was love!"

"What about it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed, urging her to get to the point.

"Well, what if we went and found her and brought her back to visit Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why?" her two teammates questioned simultaneously.

"Ugh, you two are hopeless!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in frustration. "Think about it; Kakashi-sensei is in love with Rin, so if she feels the same way, then Kakashi-sensei and she could get together and he wouldn't have to stay single his entire life. Then he wouldn't have to read porn everyday to get his only action!"

"What's wrong with staying single?" the Uchiha asked, seeming to be slightly offended.

"Ugh! Ok, you know what; I'll find her on my own if you two don't want to help!" With her "angry" remark, Sakura stormed off, making sure not to go too fast.

Peering over her shoulder slightly, she held back the urge to giggle as her teammates exchanged looks and chased after the pink haired girl.

"Changed your minds?"

"Well, it's dangerous for you to go alone," Naruto chose as his excuse.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Sasuke muttered, with full knowledge that Sakura knew he was lying.

The kunoichi smiled happily, grateful to have the two boys as friends. "Thanks."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head while Sasuke 'hned' and turned away to hide the pink dusting his cheeks.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

"Rin?" Tsunade asked in surprise, gazing down upon the three genin over her interlocked fingers.

"Hai. Kakashi-sensei told us about his old team and we were just wondering where Rin was now," Sakura explained.

"Hmm…I honestly don't know. She left without telling anyone exactly where she was going." Noticing their faces fall, Tsunade dug up some information buried deep in her memories. "However, I do recall her mentioning that she was going to go to a village where her healing skills would be greatly needed. Let's see…" The big-chested woman drummed her fingers on the desk. "Around the time she left, the village that had the highest injury rate was Areku Village, a couples villages away from Konoha."

Their faces brightened and Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said gratefully, bowing respectfully. "Oh, and do you think it would be all right if we left the village for a few days? Tomorrow is the weekend, so we won't be skipping out on any missions. We'll be back on Monday at the latest, I promise!"

"Why do you need to leave?" Tsunade questioned, although she already knew.

"Umm…it's top secret!" Naruto covered up dramatically.

"Oh, I see," Tsunade said with a chuckle. "In that case, I grant your request."

"Thank you!" With one last bow, Sakura hurried out the door, eager to play matchmaker for her sensei.

"Yeah, thanks, Obaa-chan!" Dodging what the woman chucked at him, Naruto followed his female teammate.

Sasuke, stoic as usual, gave the Hokage a stiff yet slightly respectful nod then exited the room.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, yet doing so with a grin on her face. Boy oh boy, was Kakashi in for a huge surprise.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

"Ugh, we've been walking for miles, Sakura-chan! Can we take a break?" Naruto groaned in agony.

Sakura sighed in frustration and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, Konoha clearly visible behind them.

"We're ten feet from the gates, moron," Sasuke scorned.

"It's because you packed your entire apartment that you're exhausted already." Sakura observed the over-stuffed bag that was two times the size of the shinobi carrying it. "What all do you have in there?"

In response, the blonde boy gratefully shrugged the enormous bag off his shoulders and unzipped it.

"Are you flipping kidding me!?" Sakura screeched as dozens of cup ramen pooled around her feet.

"I always knew you were dumb, but this takes your stupidity to a whole new level," Sasuke commented, prodding the fallen Naruto with his toe who had been buried under the cascading ramen.

"Take all these back!" Sakura ordered, snatching up only a few cups for the journey.

Naruto attempted to object, but decided otherwise at the look the kunoichi gave him. He gathered up the ramen and bolted back into the village.

Returning ten minutes later with a much lighter load and a sullen look on his face, Naruto joined his teammates as the three set off to find their sensei's soon-to-be-girlfriend.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

It was Saturday, about 8:00 AM, a day after Team 7 set off, and Sasuke was already ticked at his teammates.

The annoyed Uchiha attempted to wriggle out of the situation he awoke in, but to no avail. Sasuke had no clue how the three managed to tangle into the position they were in anyways, seeing as he slept on the left side. However, Sasuke was now in the middle and Naruto was on his left, upside down and clinging to Sasuke's legs like a lifeline while his own legs were twisted around Sasuke's pale neck as if he meant to strangle him.

Sakura, on the other hand, was sprawled across her two teammates on her back. Her right foot and two arms were limply strewn on the grass. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the girl's head was right beside his, turned to face the right side of his face. The bad part was the small puddle of Sakura's drool slowly surrounding his ear.

The Uchiha didn't think he was getting up anytime soon.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

"Hmm…there's something not right here…" Kakashi wondered idly, putting his small orange book down for once. "I feel as if I'm missing something…something important…"

No Naruto was wolfing down ramen, shouting for tenths. There was no trace of Sasuke training his butt off or sulking anywhere. Sakura wasn't anywhere to be seen, not even stalking Sasuke or scolding Naruto. In fact, he hadn't seen his team at all since he dismissed them yesterday.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Where the heck are my students?!" the silver haired man wondered aloud. That's when a thought struck him. "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"What?" The irritated woman asked, holding her ears. (2)

Kakashi spun around in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just now; I'm taking a break from my paperwork. What do you want?"

"Where did my students go?"

"Oh, that. I knew this was going to come up." She chuckled in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' way. "Let's just say they're on a secret mission."

"What secret mission?" the masked man asked suspiciously.

"I said it was a secret," she answered with a wink. "Let's just say that you're in for a _huge_ surprise."

Kakashi stared helplessly as the fifth Hokage practically skipped away laughing.

For some reason, he didn't think he would like the surprise his students brought back for him.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

"I think that was the longest distance I've ever walked in my entire life," Naruto complained, collapsing the moment he stepped foot in Areku Village.

"No, I think the trip to the Land of Waves took longer," Sakura pointed out, also relieved to reach their destination.

"Don't get too relaxed yet. We still have to persuade her to come with us," Sasuke reminded the two.

"What do you mean "persuade"?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"When Kakashi spoke of his teammates, he spoke in a bittersweet tone, as if something happened between them," the Uchiha explained. "I'm assuming that something caused them to separate."

"What about it? Sure, they separated, but we can bring them back together again!" the blonde said optimistically.

His friend sighed, running a pale hand through his raven hair. "You don't seem to understand. I think that whatever separated them was serious, so serious that they didn't intend to come back together for awhile, if not forever."

"What could've caused that?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Get out of the way, kid!" Someone roughly shoved Naruto aside, who then crashed headlong into Sasuke.

"That wasn't very nice," Sakura muttered, helping her two male teammates to their feet. "Watch it, buddy!" she preceded to scold the man.

"My brother is dying, and you want me to try and be polite?!" the man yelled, gesturing to the wounded shinobi on the stretcher behind him that two people were urgently attempting to push through the crowds.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"Someone get the healer, hurry!" the man shouted, realizing they wouldn't be able to get through the crowds in time.

As someone ran off to obey the man's orders, Sakura stepped up to the plate to put her talents to the test.

"Sir, please allow me to heal your brother, at least until the healer of your village comes," Sakura offered, tying her short hair up in a high ponytail.

The man almost laughed, about to ask what a puny child like her could do. However, when he saw the determination and the potential in her eyes, he stepped aside.

The emerald eyed girl kneeled down to the lowered stretcher and examined the young man's wounds. He sustained a shallow leg injury, nothing too serious. Both his arms were cut deep, and blood loss was the problem. However, the injury of importance was in the right side of his gut. It was pretty deep and bleeding profusely.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. She positioned her hand over the gut wound and, using her excellent charka control, concentrated a generous amount of chakra to flow down her arms and into her palms.

A magnificent green light radiated from the young kunoichi's hands and everyone surrounding her watched intently, mesmerized.

The crimson liquid stopped gushing out and the many layers of skin began to knit back together, slowly. When the wound was finally completely closed Sakura dropped her hands in exhaustion. Beads of sweat cascaded down her skin and she hung her head in shame.

_It took so much out of me to heal that one wound, even if it was deep. I need so much more training_, the young girl through as she swiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand.

She leaned forward to start on the shallower wounds when a firm but gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

A woman with short brown hair and purple stripes under her eyes, who donned the Konoha headband, smiled kindly at the genin. "I'll take it from here, ok?"

Sakura nodded and backed away slowly, although she couldn't take her eyes off the woman who she assumed was the healer. Something about her…enchanted Sakura.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you were amazing!" Naruto complimented enthusiastically, drawing away Sakura's stare on the healer.

"Not really…" she mumbled with her eyes downcast. "It took so much out of me just to heal that wound…I have so much more to learn…"

"What are you talking about? You were _great_, trust me! I feel so safe now, because if I was injured then you'd take care of me!"

A soft smile spread over Sakura's face. Naruto always knew the right thing to say.

"You'd be really useful in a bad situation," Sasuke mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Sakura's smile spread and she almost giggled. Sasuke had to try so hard to give out compliments without being too emotional. Oh well, at least he attempted to cheer her up.

The woman finished healing the injured man, and as cheers and thanks were showered upon her, she turned her complete attention to Sakura.

"You did a pretty good job, kid," she complimented with a grin. "Who taught you?"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied with a blush.

The brown eyed woman's mouth dropped open. "You trained under THE Tsunade-sama, one of the three Great Sannin?!" When Sakura nodded the woman smiled. "Man, that's pretty impressive! What's your name, kid?"

"Haruno Sakura," the pink haired girl answered with a bow. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" the healer returned the polite gesture. "My name is Rin."

The three genins' eyes widened.

"Rin?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, you recognize me?"

"We desperately need to talk!" Sakura told her, taking the matchmaker business a little too seriously.

"It's that urgent? Well, let's go somewhere quieter then." Gesturing for them to follow, Rin led the three into a nearby small tea shop. "Good, it's empty. We'll have more privacy," Rin commented as she took a seat at a table in the corner.

The young trio followed and pulled out chairs of their own. Sakura was the first to talk.

"Let's start with introductions. You've already met me, but these are my two teammates," Sakura began, gesturing for the other two to continue.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage!" the blonde cheerfully told Rin. "Heh, you're pretty!" he added bashfully.

"Well, good luck with Hokage! And thank you!" Rin replied with a smile and a small blush.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," the pale boy recognized her with a stiff nod.

"Ah, an Uchiha! Uchihas are usually very handsome, they're known for their good looks. I can tell you're one of them," she teased with a wink. He responded with a slight blush and a scowl, which led her to add, "They're also known for their glares!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! What are you doing so far from Konoha?" Rin inquired.

"Well, to begin, we're Kakashi-sensei's students," Sakura explained.

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?" Rin asked in surprise. At Sakura's confirmed nod, she sighed in bittersweet reminiscence. "Wow, it's been a long time. How is he?"

Before Sakura could respond, Naruto piped up, "He's lovesick!!"

"Lovesick?" The brown haired woman blinked in surprise. "I don't remember Kakashi ever showing romantic interest in any girl. I guess he's changed though."

"Well, it's like this," Sakura continued, shooting a glare Naruto's way. "We were curious about Kakashi-sensei's old team so we asked him about it. We noticed that when he talked about you, there was a certain look in his eyes…we think it was love."

Rin suddenly burst out laughing, but her chuckles contained no mirth; only bitterness.

"Oh, this is good! You think Kakashi is in _love_ with _me_? I think you've got your emotions confused, kids," Rin finished with a cruel smile.

"Please, we're sure he does! Trust me, I think I would know-" Sakura's pleads were interrupted.

"_You_ would know? How would a kid as young as you know?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Kakashi-sensei told us that we were a lot like his old team, and if we're anything like you guys were, then I'm assuming our relationships are the same."

"What are you talking about?" Rin demanded suspiciously.

"You probably had a huge crush on Kakashi-sensei; you thought you loved him. Kakashi-sensei, however, ignored your advances and communicated with you only when he had to. Obito loved you though, but you only had eyes for Kakashi-sensei and treated Obito like dirt, when he was the one who really cared," Sakura finished in a whisper.

A small involuntary gasp escaped the older kunoichi's lips as her eyes widened in disbelief. "That's not true! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, it's the truth all right," Sasuke insisted. "Your reaction says it all."

"How…why…" Rin stuttered, not sure what to say.

"How do we know? We're exactly like you guys were; just different people. Take a look at us; I'm sure you can fill in who's who," Sasuke said stoically.

Against her own will, Rin did just that.

Her gaze fell on the blonde, Naruto, first. Immediately a grinning image of Obito appeared over his face. She gently shook her head, warding off the bad memories, and moved on to Sasuke. A young, scowling Kakashi matched the scowling face of the Uchiha. No, that's the face she wanted to see the least. Finally, she moved on to the desperate, pleading girl called Sakura.

Rin felt like she was staring into a mirror. The boy was right; they matched up perfectly

"Ok, so even _if_ Kakashi is in love with me, which I doubt, why did you come all the way out here just to tell me that?" Rin demanded, determined not to lose to the three kids.

"We want you to be his girlfriend!!" Naruto yet again declared straightforwardly, which earned him another glare from his female teammate.

"You want me to be Kakashi's _girlfriend_? Don't make me laugh!" A bitter frown wandered onto Rin's face. "He had that chance a long time ago, and didn't take it. No, worse than not taking it, he ignored it; deemed me as not important."

Sasuke avoided Sakura's eyes.

"Is that the only reason you hate him? It seems to me like you're overreacting," Naruto scolded.

"I never said I hated him," Rin defended.

"You never _said_ it directly, but you _show_ it. Every time you say his name your voice drips with poison. Every time you hear his name you get a look on your face as if you swallowed something bitter. You know it's true," Naruto said firmly.

"Don't accuse me! I have every right to hate him!" the kunoichi burst out suddenly. "It's his fault! It's all his fault that Obito is dead!"

"Dead?" the three genin asked in surprise.

"Oh, did Kakashi leave out that little detail?" Rin asked, smiling bitterly. "That doesn't surprise me; he's probably still overwhelmed with shame. Oh wait, I forgot; he probably doesn't even care. He's never cared about anyone but himself."

"Let's go, guys," Naruto stated as he stood up abruptly and roughly shoved his chair out. "There's no use in talking to a fool who doesn't know her facts. She obviously doesn't care about her old teammates. Like sensei said, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum"."

Rin took a sharp intake of breath, recognizing that quote all too well. "Wait!"

Sasuke glared back at her as he stood up and Sakura reluctantly followed suit. "Why should we? You obviously hate Kakashi, so there's not reason to stay. You were right; he _only_ visits the K.I.A. stone _every _morning, and spends _hours mourning_ for his lost friend, so he _obviously_ doesn't care _at all_," the Uchiha sarcastically sneered.

"Hold on!" Rin snarled, leaping to her feet. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you mean you don't know this little detail about Kakashi? But I thought you knew _everything_ about him." Sasuke's voice was coated in cold sarcasm.

"How could I forget? Uchihas are also known for being smartasses," Rin replied, equally as cold.

Sakura interrupted before Sasuke could answer with another smart remark. "If it's true that it's Kakashi-sensei's fault that Obito is dead, then he definitely didn't do it on purpose!" Sakura defended her teacher. "He told us that Obito was his closest friend."

"Yeah and when he talked about Obito his eye filled with regret and remorse," Naruto joined in.

Rin said nothing but a cloud of doubt still hovered in her eyes. Sasuke intended to blow that cloud away with stone hard fact.

"I was wondering where I heard the name Obito before. When I was very young, a few years after Obito's death I'm assuming, my mother's friend, Obito's mother I now know, was over at our house. I overheard her telling my mother how grateful she was that Obito had such a great friend like Kakashi. Apparently, Kakashi offered and did pay for all of Obito's funeral costs, even though it left him nearly broke," Sasuke finished. "And don't even attempt to accuse me of lying. I'm an Uchiha; I can see through lies but I don't tell them."

Rin was absolutely speechless. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she stared down the young Uchiha.

No trace of a fib hid in those charcoal black depths.

"Alright, I believe you on that," Rin said softly, eyes downcast. "But as for Kakashi loving me, there's nothing I can do. I don't feel the same way."

"You don't feel even the smallest shred of love, not even a crush for me?"

The four shinobi spun around to face the entrance, surprise etched into their features to see a very exhausted, panting silver haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, her surprise for her sensei ruined.

"It's obvious; Tsunade-baa-chan ratted us out!" Naruto growled in disappointment.

"No, she didn't say a word, Naruto," Kakashi corrected him. "I figured it out on my own. I'm not stupid, you know."

"You sure about that?" Sasuke mumbled under his breath, just to spite the older man.

Kakashi heard the muttered words but ignored them. His gaze was fixed on Rin.

"Please tell me you were lying," the masked man pleaded.

His students and old teammate were shocked; this was a side of Kakashi they never saw before.

"Kakashi…is it true what your students have been telling me?" Rin demanded. "Do you honestly…love me?"

The silver haired man lowered his eyes to the floor. "I always have."

Rin brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her gasp. His answer was bittersweet to her; it's the answer she wanted, but didn't believe.

"If that's true, then why did you always brush me off and ignore me? You never seemed to care!" Rin was afraid to let the tears clustered at her eyelashes fall.

"It's hard for some people to express how they really feel," Sasuke answered for his sensei. "They might really care about someone, but they're afraid to let them near, because they're scared they might lose them. Some people can't take that loss, so they make the selfish decision of shunning everyone who tries to get close to them, just so they won't have to experience any more pain," Sasuke finished, staring directly at Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled softly, nodding in recognition of the message he was trying to send her.

Rin's determination to hold her tears back failed. They spilled down her cheeks in great abundance.

"I'm so stupid! All these years, I've been running from the memories of Obito, from the memories of you, thinking I can just make them go away. That's why I left Konoha; I couldn't stand seeing your face, because even though deep down I knew it wasn't your fault, I kept seeing Obito's dead body every time I looked at you! I'm such an idiot!"

Kakashi embraced the sobbing kunoichi, holding her tightly, afraid that if he released her she'd run away to another village again. He had her in his arms now, and that's all that mattered. He wouldn't let her escape again.

Rin clutched his vest and buried her face deep in his shoulder, allowing it to soak up her tears.

Sakura smiled at the cute scene in front of her. She gently grasped one of Naruto's and Sasuke's hands in her own, squeezing them affectionately. She was surprised yet pleased when _both_ boys returned the gesture.

"It's ok, Rin," Kakashi soothed, stroking her short brown hair. "I'll never ignore you again. I love you."

"I love you too," Rin sniffed, unburying her face. She tilted her head up and started prying down the corners of his mask.

"Hold on." Kakashi turned his back to his students' eager faces, denying them the chance of seeing underneath his mask, and elegantly dipped Rin.

When they arose Kakashi's mask was back on and Rin was blushing.

"Darn," Naruto growled, echoing the thoughts of his two teammates.

The new couple chuckled.

"Well, shall we head back to Konoha?" Kakashi suggested. "The new book of Icha Icha Paradise just came out."

His three students sighed and Rin looked confused.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" she questioned.

"Porn," the three genin summarized simultaneously.

"Adult material," Kakashi corrected.

Rin giggled. She could get used to this.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

_1 Year Later…._

Wedding bells chimed cheerfully in his ears as Sasuke picked at his fancy kimono. He hated dressing up, especially since it made Sakura drool over him more than usual.

Naruto, on the other hand, loved it. He could compliment Sakura more than he usually did, and she didn't become disappointed that he was doing it instead of Sasuke.

Sakura liked it the most, of course, because she could compliment her crush and receive compliments from the one who had a crush on her.

Said pink haired girl, also Rin's Maid of Honor, stood over with the others Bride's Maids, watching as Naruto walked back down the aisle carrying the silken cushion that a few minutes earlier held the wedding rings.

He shot her a happy grin as he took up his other role, besides Ring Bearer (3) as a Groom's Man (4). He waved to Sasuke who was Kakashi's Best Man.

The Uchiha nodded in recognition, also rewarding the blonde with a slight smile. However, his smile was replaced with a scowl at tears plopped onto his head.

Gai stood next to Sasuke with silent tears streaming down his face. He wasn't bawling yet, but he looked like he would any minute.

"Youth…it's…so BEAUTIFUL!" Gai sobbed dramatically. "He's already getting married…Kakashi grew up so fast!"

Sasuke gave him a 'WTH?' look. "You're not his dad."

Gai stopped sobbing for a moment to shoot a suspicious look at Sasuke. "How do you know?"

An image of Gai cradling an infant Kakashi flashed through Sasuke's unwilling mind. "Ew…"

"They're about to kiss!" Sakura informed, shushing the two.

Everything went quiet and all eyes were on the couple.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said, smiling in a serene way as only one who witnessed many bindings of man and woman could.

Kakashi began to pull down his mask but the wedding crowd was let down as Rin covered their faces with her veil.

The kiss was it for Gai. He broke out into noisy dramatic sobs, and much to Sasuke's misfortune, embraced the Uchiha. Actually, an embrace was an understatement. He yanked the resisting boy into his arms, squeezed him so tight that Sasuke's face turned blue, and drenched the poor boy from head to shoulders in tears.

The Uchiha finally managed to untangle himself from the emotional man as Rin chucked her bouquet.

"I've got it!" Naruto leaped across the floor and sprang up as high as he could. His fingers brushed a couple of flowers but a hand shot out and snatched the bouquet first.

"Better luck next time, Naruto," Jiraiya teased, chuckling. "You've got to be faster!"

"What?! That's not fair, Ero-sennin, you're taller than me!" Naruto argued, fighting the older man for the bunches of flowers.

"Give it a rest already," Sakura said with a sigh as she pulled the struggling blue eyed boy away.

Jiraiya glanced over at Tsunade, held up the bouquet, and wiggled his eyebrows.

The fifth Hokage scowled. "In your dreams, Jiraiya." However, she couldn't hide her small, amused smile.

Cheering followed as the bride and groom hurried down the aisle, towards the horse drawn wagon waiting outside to take them on their honey moon. (Fancy, no?)

As the newly weds climbed inside Team 7 came to bade them farewell.

"Congratulations! I hope you two enjoy your honeymoon," Sakura said with a sweet smile. "By the way; you look beautiful, Rin! And Kakashi-sensei, you look very handsome."

"Thanks sweetie! I've heard the Tea Country is very beautiful; we should have a great time!" Rin told them. "Aww thanks; you look very cute yourself!"

"Thanks, Sakura. You look very pretty also, and Naruto and Sasuke both look quite good dressed up," Kakashi complimented his students, who all three blushed.

"We'll miss you guys though," Naruto mumbled, eyes downcast.

"We'll miss you guys, too," Rin reassured him.

"Yeah, it'll be too quiet without you guys," Kakashi teased, his eyes curving upward in a grin.

"Well, bye you guys!" Rin leaned over and placed a soft kiss on each of the genin's foreheads, which earned blushed from the boys.

"Don't worry; I won't be late this time!" Kakashi joked, ruffling each of his student's hair.

The wagon began to rumble away and the couple turned around one last time. "Ja ne!" they shouted simultaneously.

The three genin waved them off, watching until the 'Just Married' sign disappeared from view.

"So…" Naruto broke the silence. "Is Rin like our mother now? If we view Kakashi-sensei as our dad kind of, and he's now married to Rin, should we view her as our mom?"  
Sasuke shrugged. "If you want to, I guess."

"Well, I'm definitely going to," Sakura spoke up. "I already have a real mom, but I view Rin kind of like my second mom."

"I think of her as my mom, too," Naruto agreed. "At least, I think that's what a mom would be like."

The two turned to their stoic teammate, expecting his opinion.

"Well, I guess our family is complete then," Sasuke answered indirectly.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged happy smiles while Sasuke hid his.

"So…what do we do now?"

"How about we go get ramen? You know, to celebrate Kakashi-sensei's wedding!" Naruto replied to Sakura's question.

"Why not? It is a special occasion," Sakura agreed, grinning.

"Sure," Sasuke said, trying to act like he didn't care.

"Hey, do you guys feel as if something bad just happened?" Naruto asked suddenly as they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"No, not really," Sakura replied.

"I think you're just hungry," Sasuke suggested.

"I guess so," Naruto agreed, shaking off the feeling.

He didn't know how right he was.

MOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRINMOTHERRIN

"How the hell did the wagon break?! We've only gone about a mile!" Kakashi exclaimed, distraught, staring down in disbelief at the broken vehicle. "And the stupid horses ran away too!"

"Eh, honey?" Rin timidly tapped her new husband's shoulder.

"What?" he demanded, spinning around.

"I think our luggage must've fallen out along the way, without our noticing."

Kakashi's frustrated scream echoed throughout the village of Konoha.

Honeymoons definitely weren't what he thought they'd be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. Dedicated to my friend Rachel. We were walking to the buses and she accidentally shoved through this kissing couple and ruined the moment lol.

2. I decided to save Kakashi the trouble of having to run all the way to the Hokage tower to get Tsunade, like I make my characters do in every story.

3. Heh, that sounds like the Lord of the Rings. :P

4. I think that's what it's called. Correct me if I'm wrong please.

_Special Thanks to Shinigami (), for giving me this idea._

A/N: Heh, comedy ending lol. Don't worry, the newly weds end up having a happy honeymoon! I hope Kakashi and Rin's first kissing scene wasn't too mushy and dramatic and poorly planned. Kissing scenes aren't my thing heh. Also, could anyone please tell me how to do footnotes? Oh yeah, I'm going to stop saying "Please no flames", because seriously, how much will that actually deter people from flaming me? Instead, you flame me, I flame you back. Anyways, hope you liked it, and please review!


End file.
